NCRR support to the electronic health record/clinical research work group (EHR/CR), in conjunction with the Office of the Secretary, HSS, to participate in the development of electronic health records. Overall, the goal of this activity is to optimize ability to electronically communicate information from health records to support clinical research. The value proposition of this activity includes improved efficiency in clinical research processes, increased accuracy of data collection, and optimization of clinical research investments.